A multi-screen display system is known in which, by arranging the screens of a plurality of display devices along a planar direction and displaying a single image such that it is divided between the screens of each of the plurality of display devices, a single image is displayed on a large screen formed by the arrangement of the screens of the plurality of display devices.
The following is known as such a multi-screen display system. That is to say, this multi-screen display system includes a plurality of display devices that are connected by the daisy chain method by cables conforming to RS232C (Recommended Standard 232 version C). In addition, the multi-screen display system automatically sets, by means of a predetermined algorithm, a set identifier for each of the plurality of display devices according to the connection sequence in the daisy chain (refer to Patent Document 1 for example).